


worth the wait

by WattStalf



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sedoretu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: A marriage does not have to have four people, and Shingen decides to be content either way.





	worth the wait

**Author's Note:**

> daaamn hannah back at it again with Durarara fics

Not all children have four parents, not all marriages have four partners. It’s not  _ entirely _ common, but having all four present isn’t necessary, Shingen decided once, and he’s far from commonplace, anyway. But, then again, finding one person to put up with his eccentricities is hard enough, and finding three seems impossible, so having just one spouse to have a child with seems practical enough.

Though that might be part of why she left him, not that he’s trying to count the reasons anymore. That’s all in the past, and he finds that the single life is much more practical for him anyway.

Until, that is, Shingen meets a beautiful Morning woman at work, and starts to rethink things.

~X~

Emilia is a good deal younger than him- younger, even, than his only son- but that doesn’t stop them from getting too close to simply be coworkers. She admires all the things that most people find strange about him, and he admires her for her intelligence instead of her body- not that he doesn’t  _ notice _ it, mind you- and there’s no force on earth that could stop them from falling in love so quickly that they barely notice it happening.

He explains to her the circumstances of his last marriage and the fact that it might just be the two of them forever, and she just grins and says she’s happy with him no matter what, and Shingen doesn’t know how he got to be so lucky.

~X~

He’s known Egor for a while now, a contact met through work, but he doesn’t think about the potential there before Emilia points it out. That isn’t to say that Shingen isn’t interested in the Russian man- in fact, he’s even very much aware that he’s a Morning, but, before Emilia, he’d given up on ever finding love in the first place, and his interactions with Egor are strictly business, for the most part.

However, when he and Emilia are living in Japan, he begins using Egor for more and more jobs, some less serious than others. At times, Egor is little more than Shingen’s chauffeur, since his lack of driver’s license can makes getting around town difficult. In that time, he becomes such an important part of Shingen’s everyday life that, naturally, he and Emilia become acquainted as well.

“We should have him over for dinner, to thank him for all the times he’s helped you,” she tells him, but there’s a look in her eyes that he knows all too well.

“And just what do you have in mind for that?”

“A chance for the two of you to get closer!” she replies.

“I’d say the two of us are already close enough for a professional relationship.

“But don’t you want more than a professional relationship?” asks Emilia, and, even though Shingen has always thought Egor to be rather handsome- even with his new face- and even though he’s enjoyed teasing him and flirting from time to time, he’s never thought about what might happen if he try to pursue a real relationship with him.

~X~

Bringing in Egor is both difficult and easy. He never turns down a call from Shingen, and laughs his way through many interesting meals, and becomes like a part of the family in no time, but he skirts around the subject of their marriage being extended to him, managing to dodge the subject every time, no matter how persistent they may be. Egor feels like the perfect fit, both in the way he and Emilia can talk like old friends already, and in the way Shingen feels when it’s late and he hasn’t left yet, and he knows that they could get much closer if only Egor would allow it.

But he dodges the subject until Shingen is forced to bluntly say, “Egor, if you don’t find the idea of being with us appealing, you don’t need to pretend to enjoy yourself so much.”

“I’ve not been pretending about anything,” he replies. “But the two of you are stable and comfortable and happy, and I’m in a very dangerous and unpredictable line of work. When other jobs come up, I can’t be around, and I’m just not a part of the same world as the two of you.”

It’s as good of a reason as any, but Shingen only says, “My job might not be much like yours, but I’m  _ very _ familiar with the dangerous and the unpredictable. I travel with business from time to time, and if you didn’t fit in with our comfortable life, then we wouldn’t keep inviting you back.”

“We like having you around!” Emilia adds. “It might not be perfect, but you’re still a perfect fit, and he might not want me telling you this, but I know Shingen was very lonely before he met me. He’s never been with more than one person, and so I’ve always hoped we could find more.”

“Now, Emilia, Egor doesn’t need to hear all of that…”

But something about it must have worked, because it only takes a few more visits before he becomes a more permanent fixture in their lives.

~X~

After everything she says about wanting to complete this for his sake, Shingen can’t help but want to do his part. Not only because it’s what Emilia wants for him, but because she and Egor deserve a fourth person as well. He is reminded of just how difficult he is to put up with, and how lucky he is to already have the both of them, and he nearly gives up before he begins, but he  _ is _ lucky, and he owes it to them.

His business dealings with Kasane Kujiragi are, for the most part, completely professional, but there is a sort of kinship between them that he notices from the beginning. Though she was forced into the life she lives, she has a connection to the supernatural that not many do, one much stronger than even his, and she has seen things that he would love to hear all about.

More than that, however, he is struck by how much Emilia would adore her. She’s so adorably fascinated with the supernatural, and she would love both getting to meet someone like Kasane and getting to hear about the sorts of people Kasane has met. Shingen doesn’t know much about her outside of work, but he asks her first if she’s single, and, though her expression doesn’t shift as she answers, he still feels something vaguely heartbreaking coming from her.

“I doubt anyone would marry a monster like myself,” she says. “I did have a potential candidate, but…”

“I still haven’t quite forgiven you for kidnapping my son, but I suppose you couldn’t have known he’s dead set on his unconventional marriage,” he replies. “He’s a Morning like his mother, you know.”

“I know,” she replies. “I’m an Evening, so it could have worked.”

There is a pause before Shingen asks, “Would you be willing to let my wife dissect you a little?”

~X~

“We have to introduce her to Egor,” is the first thing that Emilia says after performing her lab work with Kasane.

“I thought you might take a liking to her.”

“It’s the saddest thing I’ve ever heard,” she replies with a frown, her eyes moist. “She thinks no one could ever love her, because of what she is. She doesn’t even understand that I think she’s amazing  _ because _ of that!”

“And what about Egor?” he asks.

“Don’t you think he would like her? I don’t think he’s bothered by much of anything. Just look at us!”

“Are you saying we’re somehow as unusual as somebody like her?”

“I love you, but I think you’re even  _ more _ unusual, in some ways!”

“I’m not sure if you mean that as a compliment or an insult,” he says, shaking his head.

~X~

Despite her cold demeanor, Emilia gets Kasane to warm up to her rather easily. As she puts it, “The poor thing is so lonely that every time I reassure her that I  _ do _ think she’s amazing, we get a little closer,” and she warms up to the idea of a marriage over time. Meeting Egor, and seeing more of their strange relationship and coming to understand that all three of them have eccentricities and difficult work, and that they’re still able to keep things stable, only makes it easier for her to get used to the idea.

There is nothing concrete at first, just as there wasn’t with Egor, but he and Kasane hit it off nearly as quickly as she and Emilia did, and his charms are not lost on her. Though he initially protested his own part in this, now he is one of the first to reassure her that, even though things look difficult, they’re much easier to work out than she might imagine.

A marriage does not necessarily have to have four people, and Shingen had once been content to only have one, and then to be alone, and then only one again, but between Emilia’s efforts and his own, he’s surrounded by three unusual characters and happier than he thought he could be. Perhaps it’s a little late to find them all, but, in his opinion, it was well worth the wait.


End file.
